¿Hicimos un bebé?
by Sasukita Uchiha
Summary: (Continuación de Un Inocente Uchiha) Después de su primera noche, Sakura toma por sorpresa a todos cuando sale embarazada de Sasuke, ahora el azabache tendrá que cumplir de la noche a la mañana con su rol de "esposo" y padre. Como podrá alguien como Sasuke Uchiha quien apenas perdió su virginidad asumir que repentinamente tendrá un hijo solo teniendo 17 años.


_**Hola que tal aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi invención espero les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto el creador del manga Naruto.**_

**Capitulo 1: ¿Embarazada?**

* * *

**Dos meses después…**

—¿Aun no llega Sakura?—Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su inseparable libro.

—Me preocupa Sakura-chan—El rubio se sentaba al lado del pelinegro.

—Allá viene—Dice el pelinegro mientras miraba a Sakura preocupado ya que tenía una mirada perdida.

—Hola chicos—Saludo la pelirosa.

—Hola—Respondieron los tres varones.

—¿Sakura?—Sasuke se levanto frente a su novia.

—¿Ah?.

—¿Sakura te pasa algo?—Tomo la mano de su pelirosa, esta sonrió con ternura mientras Kakashi y Naruto los miraban curiosos.

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿Si?.

—Estoy embarazada.

—¿¡Que!?—Naruto se levanto de golpe junto con Kakashi a ambos se les veía espantados.

—¿Embarazada?—Sasuke alzo una ceja interrogante.

—¿Tampoco sabe que es eso?—Kakashi suspiro decepcionado.

—Sigan diciendo que yo soy el idiota—El rubio se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Tsk váyanse a la...

—Sasuke-kun—la pelirosa se acerca al azabache este la mira fijamente.

—Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, vamos a tener un bebé—Sakura le sonríe dulcemente.

—¿Emm... Sasuke está bien?—El peliblanco mira extrañado al Uchiha.

—¿S-Sasuke-kun?—Sakura miraba con preocupación al azabache el pobre parecía una estatua de piedra parecía que ni respiraba.

—¿Teme?—Naruto agitaba una mano frente al rostro de Sasuke este seguía mirando a la nada.

—Sasuke despierta—Kakashi preocupado agitaba suavemente al Uchiha.

—¡Oh dios está muerto!—Naruto puso sus manos en sus mejillas mirando al cielo.

—¡Idiota no digas tonterías!—Sakura se acerco a Naruto este sonrió nerviosamente.

—Saku...—Pero no pudo terminar al ver como Sasuke caía de lleno al piso de espaldas.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—La pelirosa corrió hasta su novio mientras Kakashi le daba aire al azabache con su libro.

—¡Teme!—Naruto corrió igualmente hasta su amigo que estaba tirado en el piso.

—Sasuke-kun por favor despierta—La pelirosa sacudía al azabache.

—¡Sasuke despierta soy muy joven para que te mueras!—Naruto se arrodillo frente a Sasuke.—¿A quien le diré teme? , ¿Quien me pagara el ramen cuando yo salga corriendo? ¿Quien me golpeara cuando vuelva a regalar tu ropa a los más necesitados?.

—Na-ru-to—Sakura mira al rubio con una vena hinchada en su frente y comenzó a golpearlo.

—Sakura por favor acabas de matar a Sasuke ¿y ahora vas a matar a Naruto?—El peliblanco miraba con desaprobación a la pelirosa y está automáticamente volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina Kakashi se tenso y sonrió nerviosamente.—Jejeje bueno Sakurita está bien mata a todos los que quieras excepto a mi claro—El peliblanco se sentó encima de Sasuke mientras miraba como Sakura golpeaba a Naruto a la vez que este le imploraba piedad.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha entraban dos camillas, una con un pelinegro desmayado y otra con un rubio lleno de moretones. Detrás de ellos venia Kakashi despreocupado y Sakura, a está si se le veía preocupada.

—¿Por dios que paso aquí?—Pregunto la rubia Hokage mientras miraba con los ojos ensanchados las dos camillas que se dirigían a una habitación.

—H-hola Tsunade-sama pues es que... Es una larga historia, ¡con permiso!—Sakura fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde habían acabado de entrar las camillas de sus amigos.

—¿Eh? Pero...¡Kakashi!—La rubia apuntaba al peliblanco mientras este silbaba mirando a otro lado.—¡Kakashi!.

—¿Ah? ¡Oh! Tsunade-sama no la había visto—Kakashi sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Que les paso a Naruto y a Uchiha?—La Godaime miraba con el ceño fruncido al peliblanco.

—Es que Sakura... Un momento.. Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo, acompáñeme Tsunade-sama por favor—Kakashi se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus Ex-alumnos, la rubia asintió y lo siguió.

—Aun no me has explicado nada Sakura-chan—El rubio se sentaba en la camilla mirando a la pelirosa, de verdad que el chakra del Kyubi hacia que se recuperara rápidamente.

—Yo...—La pelirosa fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al peliblanco y la Hokage.

—¿Que sucede?—La rubia se acerca a las camillas.

—Sakura...—Kakashi miraba preocupado a la pelirosa.

—Se de que quieren hablar—Sakura baja la mirada y en segundos la levanta encarando a sus dos sensei.

—Te escucho por que no tengo idea de que está pasando aquí—Se cruza de brazos.

Naruto miraba atentamente a Sakura al igual que Kakashi y Tsunade, Sasuke aun estaba desmayado.

—Lo que pasa es que, bueno Naruto y Kakashi-sensei ya lo saben... pues es que... e-estoy embarazada—Sakura entrecerró la mirada apenada y Tsunade ensancho los ojos.

—¿¡Que!?.

—Entonces es cierto Sakura-chan.

—Si.

—Oh vaya Sakura esto es un poco...

—Es una locura, Sakura solo tienes 17 años—La Godaime miraba con reproche a la pelirosa.

—Lo se Tsunade-sama pero asi es...

—Un momento... ¿Quien es el padre?—Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi se tensaron por la pregunta.

—Emm pues vera—La pelirosa sonreía forzadamente por el nerviosismo.

—Sakura...—La rubia se cruzo de brazos

esperando a que le ojijade respondiera.

—P-pues vera...

—¡Hola!—Por la puerta entran Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, y Sai.

—¿Eh? ¿Que hacen aquí?—La pelirosa mira a todos espantada.

—Se corrió el rumor de que Sasuke-kun y el tonto de Naruto entraron inconscientes al hospital y vinimos a ver que paso frentona—Ino saca la lengua.

—N-Naruto-kun está.. ¿Está bien?—Hinata se acerca a la camilla donde estaba Naruto sentado.

—Que problemático—El pelicastaño bosteza.

—¿Oigan que le pasa a Sasuke? Está como muerto—Kiba picaba el costado de Sasuke con su dedo.

—¡No Sasuke-teme no puede morir!.

—¡Oigan! ¡Como pudieron entrar todos aquí, está prohibido dejar pasar tantas personas!—La Hokage mira a todos con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Déjelos abuela se preocupan por mi—Naruto tenia un brillo en los ojos.

—En realidad solo vinimos por que pensábamos que habría algo divertido pero que aburrido son los hospitales—Kiba hizo una mueca de desagrado y Akamaru ladro dándole la razón.

—Tengo hambre como este es un hospital deberian darme de comer—Dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en la camilla.

—Sasuke-kun...—Sakura miraba de reojo a su pelinegro.

—Que tontería no se para que me trajeron aquí, Lee, Tenten vamonos—Neji se cruzo de brazos mirando a los dos mencionados.

—Ay Neji pero...

—Si es mejor que se vayan ahí demasiada gente aquí—La rubia los miraba con reproche.

—Abuela.

—Se van a meter en problemas.

—Abuela.

—Ahogan a los pacientes.

—Abuela.

—¡Ademas hay un perro!

—Abuela.

—¿¡Que quieres Naruto!?

—Es que así enojada se le empiezan a notar unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos—Naruto señalaba la cara de la rubia esta empezó a mirarlo con furia mientras los demas miraban a Naruto como si fueran a verlo por ultima vez.

—¡Naruto!—Tsunade tomo a Sasuke del tobillo y comenzó a golpear a Naruto con el azabache.

—¡Tsunade-sama no!—La pelirosa intentaba acercarse a la hokage que perseguía al rubio.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke-kun!—Ino se arrodillo en el suelo estirando los brazos hacia Sasuke.

—¡Pare abuela Tsunade, el teme y yo tenemos que vivir!

—Jajaja ¿ves Shino?, te dije que seria divertido—Kiba se tenia el estomago mientras reía.

—Pero si tu... Ah olvídalo.

—¡Estoy cansada de tus estupideces Naruto!—La rubia arroja a Sasuke y este cae encima de Naruto ambos quedan tirados en el suelo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—Sakura estába apunto de acercarse al par de amigos pero una mano detuvo su brazo.

—Sakura tenemos algo de que hablar—Dijo la rubia con seriedad.

—Tsunade-sama...

—Tsunade-sama es hora de la cirugía que tiene programada a está hora—Entro Shizune ignorando completamente lo que estaba pasando y volvió a irse.

—Hn hablaremos después Sakura—La rubia salio cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de si dejando a todos callados.

—¿Sakura sucede algo?—Ino se acerco a su amiga.

—N-no que va a pasar—Sakura mira hacia otro lado con nerviosismo.

—¿Entonces por que Naruto y Sasuke están así?—Pregunto Tenten curiosa de la situación.

—Y-yo...

—No pasa nada creo que aveces hay cosas privadas que no se pueden ventilar por favor quisieran dejarnos solos.—Naruto se apresuro a contestar con seriedad cosa que sorprendió un poco a todos pero no demasiado ya estaban acostumbrados a que el rubio ya habia madurado bastante asi que todos asintieron callados, Naruto tenia razón no podían metersen en todo solo por ser compañeros y amigos, el equipo 7 tenia su privacidad al igual que el suyo asi que asintieron se despidieron amablemente y todos se fueron dejando a Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y a Sasuke solos.

—Gracias Naruto—La pelirosa sonrió a su amigo con gratitud.

—De nada Sakura-chan tampoco tengo muchas ganas de que sepan que estas esperando un hijo de Sasuke—Naruto levanto a Sasuke del suelo que aun se encontraba inconsciente y lo acostó en la camilla mientras la pelirosa agachaba su mirada preocupada.

—Sakura, Sasuke no hace mucho que se reintegro a la aldea como un "confiable" shinobi ya sabes que casi toda la aldea aun teme y desconfía de el, tuvo sus bajos y aun hay ninjas perversos que quieren asecinarlo, ademas no solo eso, el es el ultimo Uchiha sobre la tierra y... El que lleves en tu vientre un nuevo Uchiha puede ponerte en peligro y rechazo ante todos—Kakashi miraba a sus dos Ex-alumnos con seriedad mientras estos se miraban con preocupación sin darsen cuenta cierto pelinegro acababa de despertar.

—Sakura...


End file.
